rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Казимир Урбанский
Казимир Урбанский, также известный как The RPGPundit по названию своего блогаThe RPGPundit — The new and improved defender of RPGs!, — известный ролевик, ролевой блогер и игродел, сторонник OSR и активный противник сторигеймов. Родом из Канады, из которой давно переехал в УругвайSkyrock, Interview with RPGPundit about D&D 5e, Consultantgate and Everything, 29 сентября 2014.. Кроме блога «The RPGPundit» он основал ролевой форум theRPGSitetheRPGSite (прежде всего из-за того, что его навечно забанили на RPGnet) и является его бессменным администратором. Одним из рекламных моментов сайта стал девиз «мы баним меньше людей за год, чем RPGnet за день»Charles Akins, Dyvers Interviews: The RPG Pundit, 23 октября 2014.. Одним из самых первых текстов, которыми Урбанский прославился, стал манифест «Ориентиры игровой теории»Landmarks of Gaming Theory, март 2006.. Манифест был сформулирован категорично и безапелляционно, но вызвал скорее положительный отклик в ролевом сообществе. Конкретно ориентиры провозглашались следующие: # большинство игроков получают удовольствие от игры # большинство игроков остаётся довольны большинством игр, в которые играют # D&D следует считать эталоном успешной ролевой игры # успешные игры поддерживают разные стили игры # конфликты по игре — следствие не правил, а социальных взаимодействий участников # роль мастера не должна сильно отличатся от его роли в D&D # любая классификация игроков обязана начинаться с напоминания, что ей есть множество альтернатив # нельзя утверждать, что игроки могут быть несовместимы из-за классификации, только из-за личных качеств # нельзя постулировать, что кто-то играет «неправильно» # нельзя ругать людей за тягу к отыгрышу и строгое следование жанру Таким образом, получается, что если кто-то выкатывает очередную теорию или парадигму, в рамках которой D&D — страшный отстой, то эта теория порочна по определению, потому что можно долго спорить о том, что там хорошо, а что плохо, но D&D хороша уже тем, что принесла радость миллионам игроков. С этим спорить трудно. Всё это было направлено против чересчур усердных теоретиков и классификаторов, идущих прежде всего с The Forge (в русскоязычном ролевом сообществе их называли «культистами»). Первая игра Урбанского называлась «Вперёд… к приключениям!» и вышла в 2007 годуDriveThruRPG, Forward… to Adventure!. Игра получилась в старых традициях, но без ретро-клонирования, с основным броском 3d6 плюс модификаторы против сложности и мировоззрением на счётчиках, которые приводили к ощутимым внутриигровым эффектам при переполнении. Спустя год он выпустил трёхсотстраничное дополнение под названием «Блокнот мастера игры»DriveThruRPG, FtA!GN! (сокращённо — «FtA!GN!»). В 2010 году вышла «RPGPundit’s GnomeMurdered» с подзаголовком «простейшая ролевая игра»RPGPundit’s GnomeMurdered. Она представляла собой шутливую лёгкую систему с единственным броском d6: при результате 1-3 то, что проверялось, успешно, на 4-6 персонажа убивают гномы. Любое приключение делилось на «до гномов» (словеску с успешным нарративом, где никто не может умереть) и «после гномов» (в игру вводятся гномы разной степени убиваемости и пытаются помешать всему). Идея была забавной, но не оправдывала стостраничный рулбук и по большому счёту не позволяла в неё по-нормальному играть. В поздних интервью Урбанский называет её «party game», то есть относит к той же категории, что «крокодил», «мафия» или карты. Совершенна иная игра была написана следующей и увидела свет в 2012 году: «Lords of Olympus»Lords of Olympus: The Diceless Roleplaying Game of Olympian FantasyDriveThruRPG, Lords of Olympus Diceless RPG. — дайслесс на основе Amber, в котором персонажи играют роли греческих богов, почти всемогущих, но вечно воюющих между собой. Несмотря на бездайсовость, система довольно тяжёлая, и половина книги посвящена правилам использования умений и боевых противостояний, а половина — собственно описанию греческих богов как они известны по Куну и Википедии. Эту вторую половину сам Урбанский считает самым подробным описанием древнегреческой мифологии в истории ролевых игр. Спустя годArrows of Indra (BED7001) вышла новая игра «Стрелы Индры»DriveThruRPG, Arrows Of Indra — OSR-хартбрейкер по « », с в роде Подземья и всем, что можно от этого ожидать. Рецензии включали диагнозы вроде «возможно, OSR всё-таки бессмысленно, и D&D надо похоронить следом за TSR»REVIEW: Arrows of Indra by RPGPundit aka John Tarnowski aka Kasimir Urbanski. По олдскульности «Стрелы Индры» ушли назад примерно до уровня B/X D&D и AD&D1, но со стиранием расовых особенностей и их нивелированием до небольших плюсов к имеющимся параметрам. Например, гандхарвы имеют все обычные расовые способности эльфов, ванары — халфлингов, якши — дварфов, — полуорков (их-то за что?). Аналогично, классы представляют собой переименованный набор из AD&D1, где йоги — это монахи, сиддхи — маги, а паладины вместо лошадей получают гаруд, имеющих параметры гигантского орла. Набор умений и их оцифровка, а также правила по случайной раздаче заклинаний кастерам взяты из «Empire of the Petal Throne», правила по переноске тяжестей — из «Stars Without Number», магические предметы — из AD&D1. Книга содержала большое количество иллюстраций в стиле OD&D (то есть крайне примитивных)Arrows of Indra by Bedlamdan. При этом даже самые негативные рецензенты восторженно отзывались о главах книги, посвящённых царствам Бхараты и подземью Паталы. В 2014 году вышла D&D5, где RPGPundit и Zak S были отмечены как «консультанты» — Майкл Мирлс выбрал их из всей ролевой блогосферы как самых активных критиков, способных резать правду-матку ему и его команде в лицо. Это вызвало непропорционально отрицательную реакцию сообщества, которое обвинило этих двоих в , и прочих смертных грехах 2010-х годовFail Forward, How Dungeons and Dragons is endorsing the darkest parts of the RPG community, 31 июля 2014.. Мирлс потребовал доказательств, которые ему предоставлены не были. Началась обширная травля с (утверждалось, что настоящее имя RPGPundit — Джон Тарновский), которая продолжалась ещё несколько месяцев, несмотря на активное сопротивление обвиняемых, написавших десятки постов, и WotC, не нашедших чётких причин для скандала. Сеттинг «Тёмный Альбион» рекламировался как OSR сеттинг, совместимый с правилами FH&W, OSRIC, S&W и D&D5DriveThruRPG, Dark Albion: The Rose War (да, пятёрка действительно входит в список, данный автором), а также LL или LotFP. Он был представлен сразу двумя книгами: «The Rose War» (2015)Dark Albion: The Rose War и «Cults of Chaos» (2016)DriveThruRPG, Dark Albion: Cults of Chaos.Dark Albion: Cults of Chaos на 275 и 92 страницы соответственно. Рецензенты в целом хвалили книги, хоть и отмечали, что акцента на собственно игровых и играбельных аспектах сеттинга нет, всё вываливается на читателя с одинаковым уровнем детализацииQuesting Beast, Dark Albion: Old-School D&D Setting Review, 4 февраля 2018.. В ноябре 2017 вышел своебразный саморимейк в виде игры «Lion & Dragon»Lion & Dragon: Medieval Authentic OSR Roleplaying, которая отличалась от Тёмного Альбиона по двум параметрам: это была цельная игра, к которой не надо было пришивать любимую систему, и это было «аутентичное средневековье», а не фэнтези-средневековьеKenny Johnson, Lion & Dragon RPG, 29 декабря 2017.. В остальном, не считая системы не-вэнсовской магии, игры очень похожи: оформлением, иллюстрациями, духом и т. п. Начиная с 3 октября 2017 годаDriveThruRPG, RPGPundit Presents #1: DungeonChef Урбанский выпускает еженедельный платный ролевой журнал на английском и испанском языках. Источники Категория:Игроделы